Quinta vez
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Siendo sincera el virus le da igual, su muerte prematura que podría llegar cualquier día le da igual... porque él ocupa sus pensamientos, porque lo admita o no a Niki le gusta... no, mejor dicho, a Niki le encanta Suresh. One shoot Niki/Mohinder


No hay mucho para decir, participa en el reto de 10pairings

--------------------------

Entró al laboratorio con sigilo, intentando no hacer ruido, no desconcentrarlo. El lugar está hecho un desastre, como siempre, Suresh nunca se había caracterizado por ser el más organizado.

Papeles llenos de anotaciones apresuradas, borrones y algunos garabatos cubrían la mayor parte del lugar, hasta había un par desparramados por el suelo. Libros abiertos y algunos manchados, vasos de café vacíos y la computadora encendida produciendo un ligero zumbido, así se veía siempre, y seguramente podrían pasar veinte años y seguiría igual.

Caminó con lentitud hasta donde se encontraba el profesor, estaba trabajando, concentrado completamente en su trabajo y sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor. Sabía que no debía molestarlo cuando hacía eso... pero quería aprovechar el último encuentro que tendrían.

Mohinder arregló rápidamente el visor del microscopio, al poco tiempo tomó un lápiz con excitación y escribió una serie de letras y números que ella nunca llegó a entender.

– ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó, con curiosidad, uniendo sus manos por detrás de su espalda y observando detrás del hombro de él.

–Investigo –se limitó a contestarle, su voz sonó cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, sus ojos están hinchados y enrojecidos y sus manos ligeramente torpes y apresuradas.

Niki sabe qué está investigando. Una cura, para su virus…una cura que desde el momento en que él la mencionó por primera vez, ella supo que era inexistente. Podía buscar y buscar hasta el cansancio, pero no la encontraría.

Le encantaría decirle que deje de buscar, que ambos saben que es un caso perdido, que aleje la mirada del microscopio y disfrute junto a ella el momento. En lugar de ignorarla y sólo trabajar, como siempre.

Pero… ¿Cómo podía culparlo? Él lo hacía por su bienestar, quería curarla, salvarla, protegerla…

Cómo adoraría acariciar con lentitud sus rizos negros, tomarle la mano, sentir el contacto con su piel, besarlo en el cuello, tener un cosquilleo extraño en la boca del estómago cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Cómo le encantaría olvidar los problemas, el trabajo, los poderes…que sólo fueran ella y él. Dos personas que se aman libremente sin permiso ni cuestión de nadie, sin ningún obstáculo en su camino ni obligación que lo impida. Sólo eso. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

En lugar de decir algo, sólo se limitó a mirarlo, observar cada uno de sus movimientos con atención, aunque realmente su mente está perdida en otras cosas…

Siendo sincera el virus le da igual, su muerte prematura que podría llegar cualquier día le da igual... porque él ocupa sus pensamientos, porque (lo admita o no) a Niki le gusta... no, mejor dicho, a Niki le encanta Suresh.

Le encanta la forma en que sonríe, y como sus dientes brillantes y perlados hacen contraste con su piel oscura. Le encanta el brillo natural de sus ojos negros que aparece cuando se emociona, se concentra o consigue lo que quiere.

Ama su forma de hablar, su ética incuestionable, su acento, su caballerosidad, su anticuada manera de ser...

Y por más que busque y busque no haya un bendito defecto en su persona. Es el ser más puro y bello que ha conocido y le duele en el alma tener que perderlo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –escuchó. Él. Su voz perfecta…a lo lejos. En realidad no tan a lo lejos, pero ella está tan sumida en sus pensamientos que en ése momento él podría estar hablando desde el otro lado del mundo sin que si quiera lo notara.

El genetista está extrañado, Niki lleva mirándolo demasiado tiempo, y lo pone algo nervioso.

Ella muere por decirle todo, que su corazón salta de su pecho cada vez que habla, que el sonido de su risa es el aire que respira, y que si aún no se ha decidido a terminar con su vida es enteramente gracias a él... quiere decirle demasiadas cosas. Y se queda callada.

–Nada… –murmuró, mientras bajada sus ojos azules a la altura del suelo.

Suresh levantó la vista con rapidez. Su respuesta no lo convenció en absoluto.

Notó la mirada baja de ella aún cuando él se había levantado, y acercado a ella de tal manera que sus rostros se encontraban ahora a milímetros de distancia.

–Sabes que la encontraré, ¿verdad? –le susurró, con un sentimiento extraño en la voz… ¿Ternura? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor...? O por lo menos, eso era lo que Niki quería creer.

–Sí, lo sé. –mintió, sólo para no romper sus esperanzas. Para hacerlo feliz. Aunque no podía evitar el sentirse mareada por el suave y cálido aliento del genetista, el cual golpeaba en su rostro.

–Tienes dudas –dijo, en un tono bajo, no era una pregunta, y la decepción pudo notarse presente en el fondo de sus profundos ojos oscuros–. No las tengas… –de un segundo a otro las manos de él habían capturado las suyas, con una delicadeza innata y una necesidad oculta al mismo tiempo. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, Niki sintió que le costaba respirar, mientras alzaba la vista valientemente– Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance…y más. Y si no basta con eso… buscaré ayuda –las palabras golpearon una a una en el fondo de su pecho y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir. Pero aun cuando haya perdido sus poderes, Niki tenía la fuerza suficiente como para resistir el llanto–. Pero lo lograré, no dudes de ello.

Demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas dudas, demasiado dolor, demasiado autocontrol que poco a poco se estaba dilatando en su interior…

Levantó la vista, sin previo aviso, un acto involuntario y, aunque su cabeza gritara y rogara una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, los encontró... Sus labios, perfectos, carnosos, oscuros, tentadores, irresistibles...

Lo próximo que recordó fue a Suresh tomándola de la cintura con algo de brusquedad y a ella acariciando cada rincón de su cabellera morena.

Niki muere por eso, muere por un beso, una caricia de Mohinder…muere por eso desde hace días y unos momentos atrás la necesidad la ahogaba de tal manera que estaba segura de que moriría si no probaba sus labios exquisitos una vez más.

Calor, gemidos ahogados, palabras a la mitad, promesas de amor mentales que nunca llegan a salir, pero con sólo una mirada están más que dichas.

La ropa estorbó con rapidez y el suelo del laboratorio de pronto les pareció el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Mordidas en los labios y caricias cada vez más apresuradas surgieron de ese simple contacto de labios de hace unos minutos, ambos están el cielo, sin duda, todo es demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Niki, con su rubio cabello despeinado y cayéndole sobre los hombros mientras lo mira con una sonrisa casi aliviada.

Lo amaba, podía estar segura de eso, pero no iba a arriesgarse a decirlo.

Mohinder, con los rizos cubriéndole los ojos y la frente empapada en sudor, sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amada secreta mientras murmullos atropellados en Tamil salen de sus labios, demasiado rápidos como para que ella pueda captar algo.

El momento es largo, eterno…y así es como quieren que sea, como un sueño perfecto donde ninguno de los dos despierta nunca, donde sus deseos son cumplidos con sólo desearlo, donde se tienen mutuamente para siempre y nada más.

Tan intenso, tan perfecto, tan maravilloso...

Niki abrió los ojos... mientras se desperezaba lentamente.

Los brazos de Mohinder la tenían atrapada en un abrazo mordaz pero tierno, suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios y se acurrucó junto a él.

Gracias a Dios que nadie visitaba el laboratorio por la noche.

¿Noche? Oh, no... el sol se asomaba entre las persianas bajas de la única ventana del lugar.

Miró a Suresh, dormido pacíficamente, inofensivo, inocente, hermoso, perfecto... Lo besó con delicadeza antes de seguir viéndolo dormir.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que era la quinta noche seguida que pasaba con él, y aun así no podía dejar de sentir ese hueco en el pecho cada vez que estaba lejos de su lado.

Y lo último que pudo hacer antes de que el sueño la venciera fue rogar a los cielos que haya una sexta.


End file.
